tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Determination
Determination is an eighth season song. It was later remade using CGI footage. Lyrics :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :Hard work gets it done :Then there's time to have some fun. :Teamwork - work you share. :That's the way to get you there. :When you have the will, :You can climb the highest hill. :Hard work - that's the way. :Here's the words you have to say... :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. Audio Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Diesel * Rheneas * Rusty * Cranky * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Rusty Saves the Day * Toby's Windmill * Percy's New Whistle * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet Season 13 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Thomas and the Runaway Kite Deleted Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James puffing through the countryside. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted close-up shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill. * Fish: # An extended shot of Thomas waiting. # An alternate shot of Thomas leaving the Fishing Village while pushing trucks of fish. # A deleted close-up shot of Thomas and the trucks' wheels. # A deleted close-up shot of Thomas pushing the fish trucks. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - A deleted scene of Percy passing the windmill. * The Early Bird - A deleted scene of Thomas' fireman preparing Thomas' fire. * Creaky Cranky - A deleted scene of Cranky's cable braking. Trivia * There are two versions of this song; one with footage from the sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons and one with CGI footage from the thirteenth season and Hero of the Rails. Gallery File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet4.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet3.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet63.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet48.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet64.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet65.png File:Emily'sAdventure46.png File:ChickenstoSchool12.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay6.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay23.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay30.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay37.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay44.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay53.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay54.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay57.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay60.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!16.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat2.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat23.jpg File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough1.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle35.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree3.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!29.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!36.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!38.png File:Fish(Season8)32.png File:Fish(Season8)33.png File:Fish(Season8)55.png File:Fish(Season8)57.png File:Fish(Season8)58.png File:Fish(Season8)59.png File:Toby'sWindmill22.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet14.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet6.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree22.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar2.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree2.PNG CGI Gallery File:HerooftheRails146.png File:HerooftheRails4.png File:HerooftheRails142.png File:HerooftheRails144.png File:HerooftheRails150.png File:HerooftheRails148.png File:HerooftheRails209.png File:HerooftheRails402.png File:HerooftheRails403.png File:HerooftheRails411.png File:HerooftheRails407.png File:HerooftheRails410.png File:HerooftheRails412.png File:HerooftheRails413.png File:HerooftheRails59.png File:HerooftheRails446.png File:HerooftheRails448.png File:HerooftheRails463.png File:HerooftheRails447.png File:HerooftheRails450.png File:HerooftheRails451.png File:HerooftheRails203.png File:HerooftheRails202.png File:HerooftheRails162.png File:HerooftheRails163.png File:HerooftheRails20.png File:HerooftheRails212.png File:HerooftheRails408.png File:TheLionofSodor33.png File:ThomasandthePigs34.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite5.png File:SlippySodor2.png File:HerooftheRails16.png File:HerooftheRails193.png File:HerooftheRails195.png File:TheEarlyBird8.png File:CreakyCranky7.png File:CreakyCranky45.png File:CreakyCranky14.png File:CreakyCranky15.png File:CreakyCranky16.png File:CreakyCranky17.png File:CreakyCranky19.png File:CreakyCranky21.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite24.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite27.png File:ThomasandthePigs23.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite49.jpg Category:Songs